


Rucus

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Tie in with 'New Year'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rucus

Emily's back arched, her chest bumping up against the older boy's as she felt his hand speeding up as he did his best to bring her over the edge. "Baby," she hissed, throwing her head back as she felt the heat in her stomach beginning to coil. "Aaron, go faster."

The nineteen year old pressed an open mouthed kiss to the brunette girl's silky smooth neck. They had finally spent the night together two weeks ago, their shared room closed off to everyone but themselves, and from then on they couldn't keep their hands off one another.

Smirking at the feeling of her boyfriend's erection straining against the material of his boxer shorts that brushed against her leg, Emily bucked her hips. "Good we have the room all to ourselves," she grinned, her jaw dropping open as the older boy forcefully shoved her legs farther apart. "Imagine having a roommate walk in right now."

He took pleasure in hearing her surprised gasp when he rocked into her, and he leaned down to share a kiss with her. "You're so hot."

Emily let her boyfriend bite down on her earlobe, her mouth open wide as she felt her orgasm building.

"So beautiful."

The eighteen year old girl let out a scream as Aaron entered her, his thrusts hard and quick to try and make her orgasm last as long as it could. He knew what she liked, and going slow was only for when the two were tired.

Emily bit into her bottom lip and grinned, her breathing finally calming down as Aaron slowed his pace. "You need some help, baby?"

Hearing the sensual husk tearing through his ear, Aaron bent down and shared a kiss with his girlfriend.

Emily let the older boy slip out of her before she got up and turned around, getting onto all fours for the brunette behind her. "We never tried this angle, baby," she grinned, laughing loudly when he practically pounced on her.

"Stick your ass out."

The ambassador's daughter's breath caught in her throat as Aaron quickly rammed himself into her drenched cunt, and her left hand immediately went to curl around her bed's headboard as her right hand's fingers dug into the sheets. "Fuck Aaron!"

Aaron grinned evilly as his hips pistoned into the brunette college girl's backside, his hand slapping at her creamy white skin as he heard her start to grow louder. "Already, baby girl?"

Emily felt a new sweat dripping down her body, the rocking of their now shared bed drowning out the banging on their room door. "Aaron hurry!"

He reached forward and grabbed a fistful of his girlfriend's beautiful brown locks and tugged.

"Ah!" she screamed, letting her boyfriend slap at her ass as he pounded into her.

"Whose are you?"

She sucked in a breath and let the older boy kiss at the crook of her neck. "Yours."

Aaron felt his prick grow hotter than ever and slammed himself to his girlfriend's hilt. "Say it again."

"Yours!" she cried, hearing a faint banging on the other side of the room as she screamed, her body falling against the mattress and Aaron's against hers.

The brunette couple shared a sweaty kiss before their heads turned, Emily's brow pinching at the sound of a banging at their room door. "Hello?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Emily's jaw dropped, a laugh escaping her as Aaron's body shook. "Oh my God," she cackled, her boyfriend's body covering hers as she tried to stop laughing. "Were we really that loud?"

"I think so," he grinned, clearly proud of himself, and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I love you."

The brown eyed girl gave a sleepy smile. "I love you too," she purred, letting him kiss her soundly. "Wanna go again?"

"Oh yeah."


End file.
